


Di sfide, sconfitte e premi di consolazione

by robs



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - Future, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non posso perderti d'occhio per un attimo che ti metti nei guai, eh?" mormora Kise dopo aver abbandonato le sue labbra ed averlo abbracciato; è divertito, Aomine non ha bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che sta di nuovo sorridendo, e riesce a rilassarsi un po' di più nella sua stretta, appoggiando entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi per poterlo avvicinare un po' di più al suo petto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di sfide, sconfitte e premi di consolazione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueflaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflaws/gifts).



> Ha partecipato al contest per fanfiction indetto dalla pagina facebook "Vogliamo più Yaoi in Italia", classificandosi prima. *soddisfatta*
> 
> Grazie ad Elena e Lidia, in particolare, per il sostegno. È un po' inutile, tutto considerato, ma ho deciso che la fanfic e la vittoria sono per voi due. <3

Aomine non sa esattamente per quale motivo abbia accettato l'invito di Kagami alla sua stupida festa in piscina. O, almeno, è quello che si ripete da quando è arrivato e si è subito trovato circondato da gente che non conosce (e non ha alcun desiderio di conoscere, se deve essere sincero). Ha riconosciuto qualcuno, mentre si guardava intorno, alcuni compagni di squadra e dei ragazzi con i quali ha scambiato qualche parola per chissà quale motivo, ma l'idea di andare a fare conversazione non gli è neanche passata per la testa; ha preferito liberarsi delle scarpe e della maglietta che indossava per buttarsi in piscina e avere una scusa per poter evitare di interagire con gli altri ospiti. È estremamente soddisfatto della genialità del suo piano, finché non riemerge dopo essersi tuffato e si trova gli occhi di un ragazzo dai capelli rossi puntati verso di sé; sa riconoscere uno sguardo di sfida quando ne vede uno, ed è troppo annoiato e orgoglioso per rifiutarne una. Riesce quasi a sentire Satsuki, nella sua testa, che lo sgrida per la sua stupidità, quando annuisce nonostante il nuoto non gli interessi per niente e non sia uno degli sport in cui eccelle (sport che comprendono il basket, il basket e il basket, perché, ehi, non tutti possono essere come Kise e saper fare qualsiasi cosa alla perfezione). Il sorriso che nasce sul volto del suo sfidante è vagamente inquietante: Aomine non ha mai visto qualcuno con i denti appuntiti come quelli di uno squalo, e se fosse una persona più impressionabile ne sarebbe stato sicuramente un po' spaventato. Lo vede sussurrare qualcosa all'orecchio del ragazzo moro accanto a lui, posandogli per un attimo la mano su un fianco, e sbuffare per la risposta che riceve; gli dà una spallata quando si volta e comincia a spogliarsi, lasciando tutti i suoi vestiti sparsi a terra, per poi tuffarsi e nuotare verso di lui senza aggiungere nulla. Aomine probabilmente è l'unico ad essersi accorto dell'occhiata tutto fuorché disinteressata che il ragazzo con cui il suo avversario ha parlato ha gettato verso il corpo seminudo dell'altro, e non riesce a trattenersi dal grugnire divertito: la tensione sessuale che quei due irradiano può quasi competere con quella tra lui e Kise.  
"Matsuoka Rin," si presenta il suo sfidante, con lo stesso sorriso affilato di poco prima, non appena riemerge al suo fianco. Si presenta a sua volta, senza far trasparire nient'altro che noia dal suo tono, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un altro grugnito quando sente le incitazioni di uno dei ragazzi del gruppo di Matsuoka, quello basso con i capelli biondi e un sorriso enorme sul viso.  
"Tifoseria niente male," commenta Aomine, un attimo dopo, e l'altro annuisce con le labbra piegate in un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
"Geloso?" domanda, notando che nessuna delle persone che si sono radunate intorno alla piscina quando si sono rese conto che stava per cominciare una gara stanno tifando per lui.  
"Non ho bisogno di qualcuno che grida il mio nome per sapere di poter vincere," replica Aomine, con così tanta sicurezza che quasi ci crede lui stesso. Le labbra di Matsuoka ora si piegano in un ghigno tutt'altro che amichevole, ma non risponde alla provocazione.  
"Quattro vasche in stile libero," si limita a dire, e senza aspettare una risposta gli volta le spalle per avvicinarsi al bordo piscina. Aomine sbuffa tra sé, anche se è grato che il suo avversario abbia scelto l'unico stile di nuoto che conosce; Kise è riuscito ad insegnargli soltanto questo, e ammetterlo ad alta voce sarebbe stato troppo umiliante.  
Segue Matsuoka e si issa sul bordo della piscina, e quando alza il viso si trova faccia a faccia con Kuroko; rischia di cadere di nuovo in acqua, di schiena, e l'unico motivo per cui non succede e rimane in piedi è la mano di Kagami che si stringe intorno al suo braccio per rimetterlo in equilibrio.  
"Maledizione, Tetsu, smettila di comparire dal nulla e spaventare la gente!" sbotta, guardando storto il volto inespressivo del suo migliore amico; Kagami scoppia a ridere, come l'idiota che Aomine ha sempre pensato che fosse, e il ragazzo gli riserva un'occhiataccia che preannuncia guai.  
"Sono sempre stato qui," dice Kuroko, monocorde come sempre, guardando verso al gruppetto di ragazzi radunati intorno all'avversario di Aomine. "Perderai," aggiunge dopo pochi secondi, alzando di nuovo gli occhi su di lui. C'è dell'evidente divertimento nelle sue iridi azzurre, quando vede l'espressione indignata sul viso dell'amico. "Kise forse avrebbe avuto qualche minuscola possibilità, tu non ne hai. Sei un asso nel basket, ma del nuoto non sai quasi nulla e quel poco che Kise è riuscito a insegnarti non basta per poter vincere contro una persona che, probabilmente, tra un anno farà parte della rosa di nuotatori del Giappone alle Olimpiadi," spiega, e lascia che un piccolo sorriso divertito gli pieghi le labbra per l'orrore che adesso è dipinto sul viso dell'altro; Kagami ricomincia a ridere, più forte di prima, e Aomine è così mortificato che non riesce neanche a guardarlo male.  
"Cos'è che dicevi qualche anno fa? L'unico che può battermi sono io stesso?" sbotta l'idiota tra le risate, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena che rischia di farlo cadere addosso a Kuroko. "Tanti auguri, amico!"  
Aomine lascia che una smorfia quasi dolorante gli si dipinga in viso, abbassando lo sguardo: verrà senza dubbio umiliato, davanti a tutti gli invitati alla festa. L'unica cosa che riesce quasi a sollevargli il morale è l'assenza di Satsuki e Kise: potrebbe quasi dire di essere felice nel sapere che le due persone più importanti della sua vita non assisteranno alla sua disfatt-  
"Daiki."  
La sua espressione si fa ancora più dolorante nel sentire la voce della sua migliore amica, e non osa alzare il viso per guardarla in faccia: avrebbe dovuto ascoltare la voce che nella sua testa gli dava dello stupido per la sua avventatezza, e adesso, oltre ad essere battuto e umiliato, dovrà perfino subirsi la ramanzina di Satsuki.  
"Non adesso, dai, è già abbastanza giù di morale," commenta un'altra persona, probabilmente arrivata con Satsuki; Aomine rinuncia completamente alla già remota possibilità di alzare lo sguardo, perché non è sicuro di quello che Kise potrebbe dire o fare. Quasi sobbalza quando le mani familiari del suo ragazzo si appoggiano con delicatezza sulle sue guance, i pollici che accarezzano dolcemente gli zigomi, e sospira appena lasciando che Kise alzi un poco il suo viso. Non riesce a non rabbrividire quando i suoi occhi incontrano quelli dorati dell'altro, ed è sollevato quando non vede nelle sue iridi nessun segno di rimprovero. Il ragazzo lascia scivolare una mano lungo il suo collo fino a posarla sulla spalla e avvicinarsi con un sorriso per baciarlo sulle labbra; Kagami borbotta qualcosa e in sottofondo riescono entrambi a sentire i commenti delle persone che li circondano, ma non ci fanno caso.  
"Non posso perderti d'occhio per un attimo che ti metti nei guai, eh?" mormora Kise dopo aver abbandonato le sue labbra ed averlo abbracciato; è divertito, Aomine non ha bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che sta di nuovo sorridendo, e riesce a rilassarsi un po' di più nella sua stretta, appoggiando entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi per poterlo avvicinare un po' di più al suo petto. La maglietta che Kise indossa si appiccica velocemente alla sua pelle umida, ma non interessa a nessuno dei due; questo è il motivo per cui Aomine ha accettato l'invito di Kagami, per poter passare per una volta un po' di tempo con Kise in mezzo alla gente e in un posto che al suo ragazzo piace.  
"Sto per fare la figura di merda più grande di tutta la mia vita," si trova a borbottare contro il suo collo, stringendolo ancora un po' senza accorgersene. L'altro ridacchia e gli morde giocosamente la spalla, prima di appoggiarvi una tempia per poter guardare verso il suo viso. È ancora teso, non ci vuole molto a capirlo, e Kise si mordicchia un labbro mentre prova a decidere cosa potrebbe fare per tranquillizzarlo.  
"La figura di merda più grande della tua vita, mh?" chiede, con il tono che usa ogni volta che lo punzecchia. "E cosa mi dici del giorno che hai incontrato mia sorella e hai pensato che fossi io travestito?" continua, sfregando la guancia contro la sua pelle e ridacchiando al ricordo. "O quando eri talmente ubriaco da limonarti un palo in mezzo a un centinaio di persone che ti fissavano pensando che fossi completamente pazzo?" aggiunge, lasciandosi scappare una risata più forte e accarezzandogli la nuca con la punta delle dita; può scommettere che Aomine sia arrossito, almeno un poco, e l'idea che la gente che hanno intorno possa pensare che gli stia dicendo qualcosa di sconcio per giustificare il rossore appena accennato sulle sue guance lo diverte più del dovuto.  
"Non pensavo che ti piacesse così tanto infierire sul tuo ragazzo proprio quando ha bisogno del tuo supporto," commenta Aomine, con una vocetta offesa che non fa altro che divertirlo ancora di più. Sente i suoi denti chiudersi contro il suo collo, un po' più forte di come Kise ha fatto qualche attimo prima, quasi come punizione, e finalmente Aomine si decide a circondargli la vita con le braccia.  
"Non lo sto facendo per infierire," ribatte l'altro, accarezzandogli la mascella con la punta del naso. "È per farti capire che questa non è la prima né sarà l'ultima volta che farai una figuraccia, e che sei sopravvissuto a tutte le precedenti. Non vincerai, lo sappiamo entrambi, ma il tuo avversario è completamente fuori dalla tua portata e tu non ne avevi idea. È un errore che poteva fare chiunque," conclude, con lo stesso tono che Aomine ha sentito usare da Kuroko, più di una volta, con i bambini dell'asilo in cui lavora.  
"Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che sotto quel tuo bel faccino ci fosse una persona intelligente," commenta, e Kise sorride nel sentirlo più tranquillo; Aomine lo chiama "bel faccino" solo quando è abbastanza rilassato da potersi dedicare a punzecchiarlo.  
"Sono sempre stato pieno di sorprese, Aominecchi, proprio tu dovresti saperlo più di chiunque altro," risponde, stando al gioco, e questa volta è un sorriso malizioso a piegargli le labbra quando le avvicina all'orecchio dell'altro. "Ci penserò io a consolarti per bene quando torniamo a casa, cosa ne dici? Anche chi arriva per ultimo deve avere un premio, non credi anche tu?"  
Kise è sicuro che le guance di Aomine siano diventate ancora più rosse di prima, e torna a immaginarsi cosa stia passando nella testa delle persone che hanno intorno quando il suo ragazzo se lo stringe più forte contro il petto e si affretta a nascondere il viso tra il suo collo e la sua spalla borbottando un'imprecazione. Kise ride di cuore quando con la coda dell'occhio coglie l'espressione scandalizzata sul volto di Kagami, ma prima che possa commentare sente una mano picchiettargli sulla spalla; c'è l'avversario di Aomine dietro di lui, nota quando si volta per controllare, e ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e la bocca piegata in una smorfia impaziente.  
"Dovremmo gareggiare, il tuo ragazzo ed io, potresti smettere di fargli proposte indecenti e lasciarlo andare?" chiede, evidentemente infastidito dall'aver perso così tanto tempo, e Kise solleva un sopracciglio con aria di sufficienza per il suo tono. Sente Aomine irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia, il suo lato iperprotettivo che evidentemente gli grida di difendere il suo ragazzo, ma gli basta posargli un bacio sul collo per farlo calmare.  
"I tuoi amici hanno finito di farti la ramanzina per aver sfidato un principiante, che non ti ha riconosciuto, solo per poterlo umiliare?" ribatte, senza fare una piega e guardando verso il ragazzo con gli occhi verdi che non ha smesso per un attimo di fissarli, evidentemente mortificato per il suo comportamento. "Non pensavo che fossi il tipo di persona che se frega dei sentimenti altrui, Rin. Mi avevi fatto una buona impressione quando abbiamo lavorato insieme, ma evidentemente mi sono sbagliato."  
"Hai lavorato con questo stronzo?" borbotta Aomine alzando il viso e lasciandolo andare. Kise annuisce, ridacchiando per il suo tono sorpreso, e gli bacia di nuovo la spalla.  
"All'inizio dello scorso anno, per quella linea di costumi per nuotatori professionisti, ricordi? Mi hai fatto una scenata quando ti ho detto che uno dei truccatori ci aveva provato con me nonostante sapesse che ero già impegnato," gli dice, sorridendo per il suo repentino cambio d'espressione; è sempre divertente vederlo ingelosirsi.  
"Quel cazzone," sibila, stringendo più forte le dita contro il suo fianco e aggrottando le sopracciglia, seccato.  
Matsuoka li sta fissando con aria smarrita, finché non sgrana gli occhi nel rendersi conto che davanti non ha nient'altri che Kise Ryouta, il modello che gli ha tenuto compagnia e con cui si è trovato estremamente a proprio agio durante quell'infernale settimana di campagna pubblicitaria.  
"Questo è il tuo ragazzo?" boccheggia, guardando prima l'uno e poi l'altro con aria sconvolta.  
"Sono abbastanza sicuro di averti parlato di lui," ribatte Kise, piegando subito dopo le labbra in un ghigno. "Visto che il risultato di questa gara è scontato, cosa ne dici di concedere a Daiki una rivincita al campetto di basket qui accanto, più tardi? Sono sicuro che sarebbe una partita interessante," propone, ed è con estrema soddisfazione che lo vede impallidire.  
È solo in quel momento che si accorgono del silenzio che è calato durante il loro scambio, ed è Aomine a romperlo con una risata.  
"Paura di affrontarmi nel mio campo?" sogghigna, e Matsuoka sbuffa come se fosse stato insultato.  
"Ti piacerebbe," ribatte, voltandogli le spalle per andare prendere posizione.  
Aomine ruba un ultimo bacio al suo ragazzo prima di imitare l'altro, voltandosi poi a guardarlo da sopra la spalla con un sorrisetto malizioso.  
"Voglio comunque il mio premio quando torniamo a casa!"  
Kise si lascia scappare una risata, senza badare alle occhiate scandalizzate della gente che hanno intorno; Aomine è senza dubbio una delle persone più sfacciate che abbia mai incontrato.  
"Naturalmente. E quello per il vincitore è ancora più ricco di quello di consolazione," ribatte, facendogli l'occhiolino con un sorriso addirittura più malizioso. "Dacci dentro!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, lo so, qui Rin non è proprio la persona più simpatica dell'universo, ma mi piace pensare che fosse così tanto annoiato dalla festa e poi frustrato per il comportamento di Haru (sì, la tensione sessuale che Aomine ha notato era proprio tra loro due) che abbia deciso di sfidare la prima persona che gli capitava davanti giusto per fare qualcosa e passare il tempo. E poco dopo Aomine ne è uscito con quella battuta arrogante sulla sua vittoria e Rin ha pensato che la gara avrebbe potuto essere più interessante di quanto avesse anticipato, perché è convinto che Aomine sia un avversario degno di nota, non un principiante che sa nuotare solo a stile libero e neanche così bene. E quando Kise arriva e gli dice che evidentemente l'idea che si era fatto di lui era sbagliata non spiega la situazione perché è sicuro che non gli avrebbero creduto. Ehi, Aomine e Rin sono pur sempre due persone che agiscono prima di riflettere per bene su ciò che stanno per fare, lo sappiamo tutti. Quindi, ecco. Rin non è una persona cattiva e senza cuore e ha fatto un errore in buona fede, Aomine è il solito idiota che si ficca sempre in situazioni sgradevoli per colpa di suddetta idiozia. Lo scambio tra Kise e Aomine può sembrare forzato e troppo sdolcinato, ma secondo me non è poi così irrealistico; Aomine è un principiante anche e soprattutto quando si parla di rapporti umani, Kise è sicuramente più "esperto", grazie al suo carattere solare e al suo lavoro di modello che gli permette di conoscere tanta gente, e dopo aver trascorso anni con Aomine ormai lo conosce come il palmo della sua mano ("Ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro." "Non credi che possa valere anche il contrario?"), quindi sa bene come tirarlo su di morale. L'idea di essere umiliato per Aomine è inconcepibile, perfino peggiore di quella di essere battuto, ed è per questo che Kise non lo rimprovera ma lo supporta, perché è il suo ragazzo e in quel momento sapeva che Daiki aveva bisogno proprio di quello. I rimproveri spettano a Satsuki dopotutto, LOL. Il ragazzo basso coi capelli biondo che tifa per Rin è ovviamente Nagisa, quello con gli occhi verdi mortificato per il comportamento dell'amico è (daddy) Makoto. Poi, mmh, non credo che ci sia altro da aggiungere? Forse solo che Rin straccia Aomine nella gara di nuoto e viene schiacciato come un moscerino nell'uno contro uno a basket, ma questo è ovvio. E che Aomine sarà molto felice quando tornerà a casa con Kise e riceverà i suoi premi *fischietta*.  
> Probabilmente scriverò altre fanfic crossover KnB/Free!, a breve, ma niente è certo. Si vedrà. Spero che questa OS vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
